


Eyes Closed

by theunluckyghost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Cada cual supera las perdidas como puede, Tony, después de la separación de sus propios compañeros de equipo a consecuencia de los acuerdo, ha encontrado su propia forma de hacerlo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción Eyes Closed de Bebe Rexha, aunque al final el desarrollo ha terminado en algo distinto a lo que esperaba. 
> 
> Espero que os guste. 
> 
> —Iris.

Tony había pasado buena parte del día sin quitarse las gafas de sol a pesar de que apenas había salido a la calle, tenía mucho papeleo inútil que hacer y la cabeza le dolía como mil demonios, pero había conseguido pasar desapercibido, quizá porque todo el mundo había asumido que ese era ya su estado natural, quizá porque simplemente les importaba una mierda. De todos modos el genio era feliz con la idea de que podía engañarles, a todos menos a una, sabía que había una persona a la que daba igual que tan buena cara pusiera, que tan alegre pareciera, a ella no podía esconderle la verdad por muy bien que mintiera. Quizá por eso la había evitado durante lo que iba de día. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo hubiera intentando -con éxito hasta ahora- había cosas que solo se pueden alargar por un tiempo, a veces, indefinido. Cuando vio a Pepper esperándole en la entrada de la Torre Stark supo que la conversación que estaban a punto de tener era una de esas cosas. 

La mujer le miro con aquel gesto que le daba la sensación de que seria capaz de atravesar hasta la armadura de Ironman y Tony quiso poner rumbo a su taller tan pronto como tuvo un pie en la torre. De más esta decir que no le dio tiempo ni a pensarlo. 

—¿Has dormido siquiera?— Preguntó la rubia, el tono le dijó enseguida que era de esas preguntas a las que era mejor no contestarle, pero era Tony, si supiera estarse callado no sería él ¿no? Y sin embargo, quizá aquella vez como algo excepcional, quizá porque se trataba de Pepper, no le dio tiempo a rebatir antes de seguir hablando.— Te vi irte de la gala. 

Tony alzó las cejas con cierta incredulidad. Así que era por eso… 

—Me fue temprano.—Argumentó como si no tuviera ni la mas remota idea de por donde iban los pensamientos de Pepper.— Pensé que te alegrarías de saber que me volvia pronto para descansar. 

La mirada que la rubia le devolvió le hizo comprender en seguida que nada de lo que dijera iba a colar. 

—Tony, te vi irte. No ibas solo. 

—Nunca salgo solo de una fiesta. 

—Ya, pero normalmente no son tan…— Tony hace de nuevo aquel gesto con las cejas que indican que no tiene ni idea de a lo que se refiere, o no piensa admitir en voz alta que la tiene al menos. Eso arranca una mirada de Pepper que se debate entre la frustración y la incredulidad.— Tu de verdad no te paras a mirar, sencillamente vas tras el primer par de piernas que llaman tu atención ¿no? 

Tony se encoge de hombros a falta de una respuesta mejor. Y siendo francos, la verdad es que no lo hace, no lo piensa, no piensa por que de sus ultimas conquistas el noventa por ciento han sido chicos, y de ellos otro tanto rubios con unos ojos azules que nada tiene que envidiarle al mar. No lo piensa porque sabe perfectamente lo que va a acudir a su mente y no quiere pensar en ello, no quiere pensar en él. No después de todo lo que ha pasado. 

—Tony, era idéntico a él, el de anoche, y todos en los últimos… yo que se, prácticamente todos desde que te dieron el alta. 

—Si, bueno, si le miras con los ojos cerrados.— Las palabras del genio iban cargadas de sarcasmo, porque el no los consideraba idénticos, siendo sinceros -cosa que no iba a ser en voz alta- si, se parecían a Steve, pero no eran como él, nunca lo eran, era imposible. O sea, las diferencias eran evidentes, los ojos no eran del mismo tono de azul, por muy soñadores que fueran siempre había ese matiz egoísta e interesado, ese que las personas famosas como él atraían sin poder evitarlo. Así que si, se parecían lo suficiente como para que si Tony mantenía los ojos cerrados pudiera dejar su mete divagar lo suficiente como para recordar el tacto del rubio, pero ¿idénticos? Estaban muy lejos de serlo. 

Estaba lo suficientemente distraído sacando diferencias entre aquellos chicos y el capitán como para captar por completo lo que Papper estaba diciendo. 

—… Oh, venga, Tony, ojos azules, rubios, espalda ancha, más altos que tú, y con esa sonrisa boba de quien esta dispuesto a salvar el mundo ¿de verdad no te recuerda a nadie?

—No se parecen en nada.— “Ademas ellos nunca se quedan” añadió el moreno en su mente, porque era cierto, Steve siempre se quedaba con él, pasaba la noche a su lado. Muchas veces había pensado que el sexo era solo una excusa para pasar después el rato con él, para abrazarle y susurrarle que durmiera una cantidad decente de horas. Incluso había noches en las que ni siquiera les hacía falta hacer nada, Steve solo se dejaba caer a su lado, le contaba alguna historia de su epoca, o le resumía la ultima película que había visto, le enumeraba todas las cosas que aun no entendía. A veces Tony le recomendaba algunas de sus favoritas, o se tiraban en la cama a verla, a verla de verdad, o a veces sencillamente hacían el tonto hasta caer dormidos. Era extraño, para dos personas que tenían la capacidad de discutir hasta el punto de formar una revolución el ser capaces de convivir tan bien en otros aspectos, ahora Tony se daba cuenta de ello. 

Miro de reojo a Pepper que le mira con un gesto molesto, ¿Qué le había dicho? Ugh, mierda. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando, había estado demasiado perdido en su propios pensamientos. Se disculpo, bueno, lo más cercano a una disculpa que su fachada le permitía enunciar. No es que un lo siento no hubiera sido sincero, se trata de Pepper, claro que sentía no estar prestándole atención, pero era tan difícil decirlos. Ademas no quería seguir hablando de Steve. Y con aquel breve susurro que pretendió ser una disculpa se marcho hacia el taller con la excusa de tener cosas que quería probar.

Se conocía aquel taller tan bien que realmente daba la luz por pura inercia, bueno, y por temor a clavarse algún tornillo que hubiera dejado rodar por el suelo o algo similar, porque, por mucho que a todos les pareciera un autentico caos lo que ahí abajo había, la realidad era que, para él, todo tenía un orden. Planes y bocetos al fondo, lo referente a ironman en la esquina del fondo, lo que tenia que ver con futuros planes para Industrias Stark más cerca de la puerta. Los proyectos inacabados -la mayoría porque había perdido el interés en ellos antes de llegar a terminarlos o porque la idea que en un principio le resultaba atractiva había terminado por resultarle inutiles- en un rincón apartado donde no molestaran -demasiado-, esperando a ser descartados. El alcohol en un estante demasiado cercano a su mesa habitual de trabajo como para ser algo sano. 

Así que a tientas, porque dos segundos después de haber dado la luz había descubierto que el noto terriblemente blanco de las bombillas del taller eran mas de lo que sus ojos y su dolor de cabeza eran capaces de soportar, avanzó hasta la mesa de trabajo, arrastrando por el camino la botella de turno. Necesitaba un rato para si mismo, o lo que era lo mismo: para olvidarse del mundo. 

Llevaba un dos o tres -pares- copas de más cuando se decidió moverse de allí, estaba bastante seguro de que, de no ser porque tenia experiencia andando borracho estaba seguro de que se habría ido de bruces al suelo.-Bruce alguna vez había mencionado, de una forma quizá más seria de la que le gustaría a ninguno admitir, que Tony debía de haber desarrollado la capacidad de mantener el equilibrio borracho como mecanismo de supervivencia.- 

No fue muy lejos tampoco, sus manos pararon en un cajón de aquel mismo despacho, el lugar donde guardaba una carta y un teléfono que se conocía mejor de lo que gustaba admitir en voz alta, mejor de lo que le costaba admitir se a si mismo. Qué seguía teniendo batería a pesar del tiempo que había pasado eran un prueba de ello. Volvió a la mesa a trompicones, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la superficie de la misma. Agotado, con la cabeza enterrada la curva de su propio codo y aquel teléfono apretado en el interior de su mano. 

¿Por qué no lo había estampado contra alguna pared ya? Odiaba a Steve, odiaba lo que habían pasado, cada una de sus discusiones. Entonces ¿por qué no había tirado aquellas dos cosas en el mismo momento que las encontró. Era lo que debería haber hecho, algo en su interior -rabia quizás- le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, pero sabia que, en el fondo, no quería hacerlo. 

Sus dedos se movieron sobre el teclado con ligereza, terminando, inevitablemente, en aquel único contacto que el rubio había dejando en el telefoto. Se quedó mirándolo con el dedo sobre la tecla de llamar, presionando con suavidad, sin llegar a hacer la presión suficiente para llegarla a pulsar, como si una especie de fuerza mística fuera a llegar para empujarle a terminar de hacer aquello a lo que no se atrevía. En esa posición, con la mejilla apretada sobre su propio antebrazo -en una postura que sabia que a la larga le dolería- y la mirada fija en aquel numero que se sabía de memoria, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, vencidos por el cansancio. 

Inevitablemente llego el momento de quedarse dormido, en aquella misma postura, con aquella intención secreta de llamar al que en otro momento fue un buen amigo, un compañero, su pareja. ¿Cuántas veces se había dormido de aquella misma manera? De nuevo, más de las que quería admitirse a si mismo. Pero al menos ahora podría descansar, un par de horas aunque fuera. Mañana sería otro dia para fingir que su vida seguía, que no le costaba seguir adelante pese a la ausencia de sus compañeros. Para intentar de verdad que así fuera. 


End file.
